memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hinter der Linie
Captain Sisko wird von der ''Defiant'' abgezogen und Odo muss seine Loyalität beweisen, als die Gründerin auf die Station kommt. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser In der Offiziersmesse der Defiant sitzen die Offiziere nach einer erfolgreichen Mission zusammen. Auch Captain Sisko, Dax und Dr. Bashir sind dabei. Nog bringt ihnen saurianischen Brandy und alles sind ausgelassener Stimmung. Dann kommt Chief O'Brien herein. Er trägt eine leere Energiezelle aus der Phaserphalanx und gibt sie dem Captain. Der nimmt sie in Empfang und beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Er schwört sie auf den Kampf gegen das Dominion ein. In diesem Moment kommt Admiral Ross in den Raum. Er wendet sich direkt an Sisko und meint, dass er mit ihm alleine reden muss. Als erstes erkundigt sich Ross nach dem, was eben in der Offiziersmesse los war. Sisko meint, dass es nur ein kleines Ritual war, um der Crew zu helfen, die Anspannung los zu werden. Dann kommt er zur Sache. Seit dem Beginn des Krieges gelingt es dem Dominion immer wieder die Züge der Föderation vorauszusehen. Deshalb meint Ross, dass man fast annehmen kann, dass das Dominion klüger ist, als die Klingonen und die Föderation. Doch nun hat man den Grund für die Überlegenheit des Dominion gefunden. Der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte fand eine riesige Sensorenphalanx, versteckt im Argolis-Clusters. Es ist der Phalanx möglich, Schiffsbewegungen über fünf Sektoren überwachen. Und nun soll die Defiant geschickt werden, um die Phalanx zu zerstören. Allerdings wird diese natürlich geschützt. Ross gibt Sisko den Geheimdienstbericht. Er soll ihn durchlesen und bis 8 Uhr einen Angriffsplan liefern. Auf Deep Space 9 schauen Rom und Major Kira zu, wie Damar pünktlich wie immer das Quark's betritt. Wie immer nach der Arbeit, kommt der Cardassianer in die Bar und gönnt sich sein Glas Kanar. Kira mutmaßt, dass es sich fragt, weshalb die Jem'Hadar immer wieder da sind, da sie weder essen, noch trinken und auch nicht spielen. Sie nehmen sicher seiner Meinung nach nur Platz weg. Damar fragt Quark, ob er das PADD gesehen hat, dass er vor kurzem mit in der Bar hatte. Der erwidert, dass er es nicht gesehen hat. Rom bestätigt gegenüber Kira, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Sie weiß dies jedoch, sie kennt das PADD selbst. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Memorandum bezüglich der Verknappung von Ketracel-White. Er befürchtet darin, dass die Jem'Hadar ohne die Droge nicht aufzuhalten sind. Sollte es nicht gelingen, das Minenfeld zu entfernen, so empfiehlt er, die letzte Ration White zu vergiften und so die Jem'Hadar zu eliminieren. Kira Fragt Rom, wie er an das PADD kam. Der meint, dass er geschickte Hände hat. Dann kommen einige Jem'Hadar auf Damar zu. Einer hält das PADD in der Hand. Damar beschuldigt den Jem'Hadar es gestolen zu haben. Die Jem'Hadar meinen aber, dass sie es vor ihrem Quartier fanden. Rom hatte es dort hingelegt. Quark geht zwischen die Jem'Hadar und die Cardassianer, die sich um Damar versammelt haben. Der Ferengi wird von Damar über die Theke geworfen. Dann beginnt eine Schlägerei zwischen den Cardassianern und den Jem'Hadar. Mit Messern und Fäusten gehen sie aufeinander los. Es kommt zu Toten. Kira und Rom ziehen sich zurück. Akt I: Riskante Pläne Im Quark's werden die Leichen der toten Cardassianer zugedeckt. Dukat nimmt sich derweil Damar vor. Der beteuert seine Unschuld, doch Dukat schickt ihn fort. Dann kommt Weyoun dazu. Er ist erschüttert, dass Damar dieses Dokument so offen herumliegen ließ. Dukat hingegen, bezichtigt die Jem'Hadar des Diebstahls. Um den Schein der befreundeten Alliierten zu wahren wollen beide nicht streiten. Odo meint unterdessen, dass man besser das Quark's räumen soll. Weyoun sieht das genauso und schlägt vor, dass sowohl Cardassianer, als auch Jem'Hadar in ihr Quartier geschickt werden, um dort auf ihre Bestrafung zu warten. Dann verlassen die Cardassianer begleitet von Dukat und die Jem'Hadar gemeinsam mit Weyoun die Bar. Derweil planen Sisko und Ross auf Sternenbasis 375 den Angriff auf die Sensorenphalanx. Sisko meint, dass die Phalanx getarnte Schiffe in einer Entfernung bis zu zwei Lichtjahren aufspüren kann. Deshalb währe ein Umfliegen des Argolis-Cluster zu riskant. Man würde zu schnell entdeckt und würde sicher von einem Duztend Schiffe der Jem'Hadar empfangen. Deshalb will Sisko mit der Defiant durch den Cluster fliegen. Ross ist dagegen skeptisch. Doch Sisko beruhigt ihn und meint, dass Dax sicher ist, um die Verzerrungen herumnavigieren zu können. Daraufhin stimmt Ross dem Plan zu. Sisko will aufbrechen, sobald die Defiant repariert ist. Derweil begibt sich Kira zu Odo in dessen Büro. Der Wechselbalg ist erschüttert über die Vorkommnisse im Quark's. Kira meint, dass die Aktion besser geglückt war, als geplant. Doch Odo ist gar nicht so begeistert. Hatte er bei dem letzten Treffen des Widerstand auf Deep Space 9 gegen das Dominion|Widerstandes]] doch von dem Plan abgeraten. Kira meint, dass sie dies weiß, doch Odo hatte danach das Treffen einfach verlassen. Jake, Rom und Sie fanden den Vorschlag jedoch gut und deshalb wurde er in die Tat umgesetzt. Odo sieht dies als persönlichen Angriff, denn er verbringt seine Tage im Rat der Station, um Bajor unbeschadet durch den Krieg zu bekommen und dann stiftet Kira mit dem Widerstand Chaos. Doch die Bajoranerin sieht das anders. Die Berichte besagen, dass die Föderation dabei ist, den Krieg zu verlieren. Kira und die Anderen können nicht zusehen, wie das passiert. Doch Odo sieht das anders. Er meint, dass Dukat alle Bajoraner von der Station entfernen würde, wüsste er, wer hinter dem Vorfall im Quark's steckt. Kira meint dagegen, dass sie es bedauert, Odo geraten zu haben, in den Stationsrat einzutreten. Er kümmert sich mehr um den reibungslosen Ablauf auf der Station, als um den Krieg. Der Formwandler ist erschüttert, dass Kira seine Loyalität in Frage stellt. Die Bajoranerin meint, dass sie und der Widerstand nicht auf Odo verzichten können. In diesem Moment betritt die Gründerin das Büro. Sie schickt Kira fort, denn sie will alleine mit Odo reden. Odo meint, dass dies in Ordnung geht und Nerys ruhig gehen kann. Daraufhin verlässt Kira das Büro. Akt II: Vereinigung Die Gründerin wundert sich, weshalb Odo Kira beim Vornamen anspricht, da dies ein Zeichen für Intimität ist. Doch Odo weicht der Andeutung aus und fragt, was die Gründerin auf Deep Space 9 will. Sie meint, dass sie das Kriegsgeschehen den Vorta überlässt. Allerdings war sie im Alpha-Quadranten festgesetzt, als Sisko das Wurmloch vermimte. Deshalb sucht sie nun die Gesellschaft von Odo, da sie der Solids überdrüssig ist. Sie bevorzugt die Gesellschaft ihrer Art. Odo hält findet das komisch und hält ihr das Letzte Aufeinandertreffen vor. Doch die Gründerin meint, dass dies eine andere Situation war, hatte Odo doch den Tod eines Wechselbalgs verursacht. Ihn in einen Solid zu verwandeln war ihrer Ansicht nach die einzig mögliche Bestrafung. Aber nun hat man ihm vergeben. Odo allerdings meint, dass er den anderen Gründern noch lange nicht vergeben hat. Die Gründerin will die Vergangenheit vergessen. Daraufhin spricht Odo sie auf die Gegenwart an und den Krieg, den das Dominion gegen seine Heimart führt. Doch die Gründerin erwidert, dass es nicht Odos Heimat ist. Seine Heimat ist die Große Verbindung. Der Sicherheitschef meint allerdings, dass er auf Deep Space 9 recht zufrieden ist. Jedoch meint die Gründerin, dass er keine Ahung hat, welche Möglichkeiten noch in ihm stecken. Sie bietet an, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, so dass er es versteht. Dann verlässt sie das Büro. Odo bleibt zurück. Seine Neugierde ist geweckt. Unterdessen wartet Admiral Ross in seinem Büro auf Sternbasis 375 auf Captain Sisko. Als dieser eintritt, meint der Admiral, dass Captain Bennet das Kommando über das Siebente Taktische Geschwader überträgt. Er meint, dass Bennet eine sehr gute Adjutantin war. Nun braucht er jemand neues für diesen Posten. Dieser Jemand soll Captain Sisko sein. Mit sofortiger Wirkung wird Sisko auf Sternbasis 375 versetzt. Die Argolis-Mission wird auf Commander Dax übertragen. Sisko ist enttäuscht, hätte er die Mission doch gerne selbst ausgeführt. Doch Ross braucht ihn sofort. Er soll sich die Berichte zur Boljanischen Operation anschauen und hat später eine Besprechung mit Ross. Sisko verlässt das Büro. Bei der nächsten Sitzung des Stationsrates auf Deep Space 9 spricht Dukat an, dass Legat Krim am nächsten Morgen auf der Station ankommen wird. Odo will einige seiner Männer abstellen, um ihn sicher zu Dukats Büro zu bringen. Nachdem das vereinbart ist, wollen alle den Raum verlassen. In diesem Moment tritt die Gründerin ein. Sofort geht Weyoun auf sie zu und bringt seine Untergebenheit zum Ausdruck. Er berichtet, dass der Krieg zufriedenstellend verläuft, da er sich genau an den Plan der Gründer hält. Auch Dukat begrüßt sie. Doch die Frau irnoriert seine Reden. Sie erkundigt sich viel mehr bezüglich des Minenfeldes und wieso es noch nicht entfernt wurde. Weyoun schließt sich der Gründerin an und meint, dass tausende Schiffe des Dominion darauf warten, sich dem Krieg anzuschließen. Doch Dukat meint, dass die Verstärkung nicht benötigt wird, denn die neusten Berichte sehen gut für das Dominion aus. Doch die Gründerin fordert die Männer auf, das Minenfeld abzubauen. Dann verlassen Dukat und Weyoun den Raum. Odo und die Gründerin bleiben zurück. Sie fragt ihn, ob die Arbeit im Rat nicht ermüdend ist, wenn Weyoun und Dukat immer so miteinander umgehen wie nun bei ihr. Odo meint, dass es schwer ist, doch er möchte gehen, da er angeblich noch arbeiten muss. Die Gründerin will ihn begleiten. Odo gestattet es ihr. Die Beiden gehen in Odos Quartier. Dort schaut sich die Gründerin alles genau an. Der Formwandler erklärt seiner Artgenossin, dass er die Einrichtung nach seiner Rückkehr vom ersten Besuch der Heimatwelt vorgenommen hatte. Damals hatte er alle Möbel aus dem Quartier entfernt und durch andere Objekte ersetzt. Dies tat er, um jede Form in seinem Raum einzunehmen. Dann gibt er zu, dass er es den Gründern verdankt, das Vergnügen am Formwandeln entdeckt zu haben. Die Gründerin ist froh, dass Odo etwas bei seinem Besuch lernte. Sie gibt zu, dass sein Besuch eine Zeit der Freude war und seine Abreise, eine Zeit des Trauerns. Doch Odo meint, dass er die Große Verbindung verlassen musste. Er hatte seine Entscheidung mit den Solids zu gehen, nicht bereut. Zwar denkt er hin und wieder an die Große Verbindung zurück, aber er kann nicht in die Verbindung zurück, denn er hat immer noch Gefühle für Kira. Gefühle, die sie nicht erwidert. Deshalb fühlt er sich ihr so ausgeliefert. Doch er kann nichts gegen die Gefühle machen. Die Gründerin bedauert Odo. Doch er will ihr Mitleid nicht. Allerdings bietet sie ihm nicht das, sondern Klarheit. Sie streckt ihm die Hand entgegen und er greift die Hand. Beide verschmelzen miteinander. Später sitzt Damar im Sicherheitsbüro. Ein Cardassianer übergibt ihm ein PADD und verlässt daraufhin das Büro. In diesem Moment kommt Kira hinzu. Sie erkundigt sich, was Damar in dem Büro macht. Dann erkundigt sie sich nach Odo. Doch Damar meint, dass er nicht da ist. Als Kira sich erkundigt, wo Odo ist, meint Damar, dass er mit der Gründerin in seinem Quartier ist. Er fragt, ob die Bajoranerin eifersüchtig sei, doch Kira meint, dass er sich mit seinen Andeutungen vorsehen soll. Dann verlässt sie das Büro. Akt III: Versprechen Sofort macht sich Kira auf zu Odo. Er heißt sie in seinem Quartier willkommen. Die Bajoranerin fragt, ob die Gründerin da war. Odo bejaht das und meint, dass sie wieder gegangen sei. Dann fragt Nerys, ob Odo sich mit ihr verbunden habe und auch das bejahrt Odo. Kira ist darüber nicht begeistert, doch der Wechselbalg will sie beruhigen und meint, dass sie nichts über den Widerstand erfahren habe. In der Verbindung geht es seiner Meinung nach nicht darum, Informationen auszutauschen, sondern um die Verschmelzung von Gedanken und Form. Die Bajoranerin ist darüber aber nicht glücklich. Odo aber meint, dass er ihr vielleicht begreiflich machen kann, dass die Föderation keine Gefahr darstellt. Aber auch das bezweifelt die Frau. Odo meint, dass sie dies nur verstehen könne, wenn sie die Verbindung erfahren würde, auch er hat noch viele Fragen und sieht nun eine Chance, diese durch die Gründerin beantwortet zu bekommen. Kira meint, sie wird Odo nicht aufhalten, sollte er nach dem Krieg in die Große Verbindung zurückkehren wollen, jedoch gehört die Gründerin derzeit zu den Feinden und ist die Anstifterin zu diesem Krieg. Deshalb soll Odo ihr versprechen, sich nicht mehr mit der Formwandlerin zu verbinden. Er tut dies auch. Dann gibt er an, arbeiten zu wollen und verabredet sich mit ihr zum Treffen des Widerstands. Bei Sternbasis 375 bereitet sich die Crew um Dax auf den Auftrag vor. O'Brien und Nog führen noch ein paar Reparaturen durch. Nog redet dabei Dax versehendlich als Commander an, der Chief korrigiert ihn und meint, dass er auf einer alten Schiffahrtstradition basierend Captain sagen muss. Nog wundert sich und fragt, ob auch er Captain genannt werden würde, würde er die Defiant befehligen. Daraufhin erwiedert O'Brien, dass keiner mehr da währe, bevor er die Befehlsgewalt über das Schiff bekäme. Dann kommt Sisko auf die Brücke des Schiffes. Er erkundigt sich nach den Reparaturen und Dax meint, dass diese bald abgeschlossen sind. Sisko schlägt Dax vor, es sich nicht zu gemütlich auf dem Sessel des Captains zu machen. Er will das Schiff zurück, sobald der Krieg zu Ende ist. Dann sind die Reparaturen abgeschlossen. Sofort soll der Start vorbereitet und der Kurs zum Argolis-Cluster berechnet werden. Dann verlässt Sisko das Schiff. Im Quark's bestellt Damar Kanar. Aber er will nicht irgendeinen, sondern den 27er. Quark meint, dass dieser Kanar besonders teuer ist. Sein Gast erwidert, dass er ihn sich leisten kann, mit dem Gehalt eines Gul. Daraufhin wird der Ferengi hellhörig. Er wundert sich, dass Damar trotz der Schlägerei in der Bar befördert wird. Der wiederum meint, dass er den Lauf der Geschichte ändern wird. Quark wird noch interessierter. Nachdem Damar seinen ersten Kanar getrunken hat, gibt ihm der Ferengi noch einen aus. Doch der Cardassianer meint, dass er nicht darüber reden kann. Quark meint, dass er das versteht, füllt das Glas aber immer wieder. Damar gefällt dies natürlich. Später halten Rom, Jake, Kira und Odo in Kiras Quartier ein Widerstandstreffen ab. Jake ist der Meinung, dass man die Cardassianer und Jem'Hadar erneut aufeinander losgehen lassen soll. Rom meint, dass es beim letzten Mal gut funktionierte, doch Kira ist eher skeptisch. Odo hält es für keine gute Idee. Deshalb entscheidet man sich, etwas anderes zu machen. Doch bevor man dies plant, erbittet jemand Einlass in das Quartier. Alle sind etwas nervös, doch Kira meint, dass man nur das Zusammensein genießt und lässt die Tür öffnen. Davor steht Quark. Betrunken kommt er herein. Er meint, dass ihm seine Arbeit unter den Cardassianern nicht gefällt und die Jem'Hadar sind ihm unheimlich. Der Ferengi will die Föderation zurück. Dann berichtet er von seinem Gespräch mit Damar über einer Flasche Kanar. Der Cardassianer hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine Methode kenne, die Minen der Föderation zu deaktivieren. Dukats Befehl an Damar lautet, sofort mit den Tests zu beginnen. Kira möchte wissen, wie Damar die Minen deaktivieren will. Quark meint, Damar hätte etwas von einem Defector gesagt. Alle sind verwundert. Wer könnte der Verräter sein. Es käme nur eine Person auf der Station in Frage, die etwas über Minen weiß. Das währe Rom. Doch dann meint Quark, dass Defektor irgendwie nicht richtig klingt. Es könnte auch Deflektor gemeint sein. Dann ist er sich sicher. Damar erwähnte den Einsatz der Deflektorphalanx. Sofort will Kira wissen, was Rom dazu meint. Der ist als erstes froh, dass er nicht gemeint ist. Doch Kira ist mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden. Sie will wissen, ob es mit der Deflektorphalanx möglich ist, das Minenfeld zu räumen. Rom meint, dass die Deflektorphalanx nicht in der Lage ist, die Minen zu zerstören, da sie sich selbst replizieren. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Minen am Replizieren zu hindern währe ein Antigravitonenstrahl. Doch dazu ist die Deflektorphalanx nicht in der Lage, es sei denn die Feldgeneratoren werden rekonfiguriert und die Emitter neu fokusiert. Dadurch würde man einen unglaublich großer Antigrvitonenstrahl erzeugen. Quark macht Rom sofort Vorwürfe, da er nicht an diese Möglichkeit dachte. Doch Kira hat andere Sorgen. Sie will nun die Deflektorphalanx außer Betrieb setzen. Rom meint, dass er dazu nur EPS-Zufuhr muss, und den Wellenleiter überladen. Allerdings ist es nicht möglich, dort hin zu gelangen, da sie in einer gesicherten Leitung voller Alarmsysteme liegt. Sofort fragt Kira Odo, ob er die Systeme lahmlegen kann. Der Formwandler meint, dass er dies für ca. 5 Minuten machen kann, wenn er eine Sicherheitsdiagnose durchführt. Für Rom währe das Zeit genug, die Phalanx zu sabotieren. Odo will die Diagnose durchführen, sobald er am nächsten Morgen im Büro ist. Man vereinbart das ganze um 8 Uhr durchzuführen. Rom will sich mit Kira in ihrem Quartier treffen. Akt IV: Aufgaben Auf Sternbasis 375 unterhält sich Captain Sisko über Subraum mit Worf. Der Klingone macht sich Sorgen, da die Defiant seit mehr als 16 Stunden unterwegs ist. Doch der Captain ist sich sicher, dass alles gut verläuft, will Dax doch unter keinen Umständen ihre Hochzeit verpassen. Er verspricht Worf sofort zu unterrichten, wenn er etwas von der Defiant hört. Dann beenden die Beiden das Gespräch. Sofort geht Sisko zum Fenster und schaut hinaus. Admiral Ross tritt in den Raum. Er fordert den übermüdeten Sisko auf, etwas zu schlafen, da beide am nächsten Tag ein wichtiges Treffen wegen der Bolianischen-Operation haben. Der Admiral macht Sisko klar, dass viele Leben von dem Treffen abhängen. Und auch wenn sich der Captain Sorgen um seine Crew macht, so muss er doch ausgeruht sein. Doch Sisko meint, dass er nicht schlafen wird, bevor die Defiant zurück ist. Der Admiral versteht, doch er macht Sisko darauf aufmerksam, dass er das Schiff noch auf viele Missionen schicken wird und er sich daran gewöhnen muss. Unterdessen besucht die Gründerin Odo wieder in seinem Quartier. Odo fragt, ob die Wechselbälger immer schon ihre Form wandeln konnten, oder ob sie sich aus Solids entwickelt hatten. Die Formwandlerin gibt ihm die Antwort, dass sie vor langer Zeit wie die Solids waren. Doch sie haben sich weiterentwickelt. Nachdem das geklärt ist, will er wissen, ob die Formwandler auf der Heimatwelt immer in der Verbindung sind oder auch feste Formen annehmen. Geduldig antwortet die Gründerin und meint, dass die Verbindung zwar vorgezogen wird, aber jedem frei steht, auch andere Formen anzunehmen. Odo ist fasziniert. Er will wissen wie viele Formwandler es gibt. Doch die Gründerin schlägt ihm vor, sich wieder zu verbinden, um so Klarheit zu schaffen. Allerdings will Odo lieber reden. Die Gründerin willigt ein. Dann will Odo ihren Namen wissen, doch sie gibt an, keinen zu haben, da sie sich nicht von den Anderen unterscheidet. Sie meint, wenn sie in die Verbindung geht, wird sie eins mit ihr und wenn sie die Verbindung wieder verlässt, eine von vielen. Das beantwortet auch Odos Frage nach der Anzahl der Wechselbälger. Doch die Gründerin meint, dass er noch mehr verstehen muss und dies ihm nur in der Verbindung beigebracht werden kann. Doch Odo will nicht, hatte er Kira doch sein Wort gegeben. Die Gründerin allerdings meint, dass sie das nicht verstehen kann und nur wichtig ist, was er will. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Rom wie verabredet zu Kira. Der Ferengi hat einen Korb mir Obst bei sich. Als zwei Cardassianer vorbeikommen, fährt Kira ihn zum Schein an und meint, dass sie Quarks Geschenk nicht annimmt. Sie greift Rom am Arm und zerrt ihn mit sich. Dabei meint, sie, dass sie Quark besser selbst sagt, was sie von der Lieferung hält. Kira und Rom laufen durch die Korridore der Station. An einem Wartungsschacht halten die Beiden an. Die Bajoranerin geht davon aus, dass Odo mittlerweile in seinem Büro ist. Kira erinnert Rom, dass Odo den Alarm genau um 8:00 Uhr unterbrechen wird. Rom meint, dass er bereit ist. Kira will mit Rom in Kontakt bleiben. Daraufhin macht sich Rom auf zu Bereich A51, wo er die Deflektorphalanx sabotieren will. Er wartet vor dem Eingang zu dem geschützen Bereich und lässt sich vom Stationscomputer die Zeit ansagen. Es ist 7:58 Uhr. Unterdessen begibt sich Kira auf das Promenadendeck. Als sie an das Sicherheitsbüro kommt, ist Odo nicht da. Sofort versucht sie den Formwandler zu kontaktieren. Doch sie bekommt keine Antwort. Der Formwandler selbst beginnt gerade, sich mit der Gründerin zu verbinden. Er ignoriert die Rufe von Kira. Kira erfragt die Zeit. Es ist mittlerweile 7:59. Sie will Rom warnen, doch in diesem Moment betritt Damar das Büro. Er will mit Kira den Personalbericht durchgehen, allerdings will die Bajoranerin dies nun nicht machen. Sie will an dem Cardassianer vorbei aus dem Büro laufen, doch der stoppt sie. Kira lässt sich aber nicht aufhalten und verlässt das Büro. Sie geht ein paar Schritte und nimmt dann mit Rom verbindung auf. Sie sagt, dass er die Luke nicht öffnen soll. Rom hört den Ruf von Kira, doch er kommt zu spät. Vor ihm öffnet sich die Luke. Sofort ist auch der Alarm zu hören. Die Bajoranerin meint, dass er den Bereich sofort verlassen soll. In rasender Geschwindigkeit beginnt Rom sich durch die engen Rohre zu bewegen. Unterdessen macht sich Damar, der den Alarm mitbekommt, auf, um den Auslöser des Alarms zu erwischen. Ihm folgen einige andere Cardassianer. Es beginnt ein Wettlauf zwischen dem Ferengi und den Cardassianern. Dann kommt der sich flink bewegende Rom zum Ausgang der Röhren. Gerade rechtzeitig, um von den heranlaufenden Cardassianern erwischt zu werden. Die Defiant ist unterdessen an zurück bei Sternbasis 375. Sisko und Ross begeben sich in die Offiziersmesse, wo sich die ganze Crew versammelt hat. Die Beiden gratulieren Dax zur erfolgreichen Mission. Dann muss Dax zu Bashir, der sie gerne sprechen möchte. Sisko und Ross sehen sich derweil um und Nog serviert ihnen saurianischen Brandy. Dann kommt Chief O'Brien herein. Er trägt eine verbrauchte Energiezelle. Dieses Mal gibt er die Zelle weiter an Dax. Diese beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Sie schwört die Crew auf den Kampf gegen das Dominion ein. Sisko und Ross verlassen das Schiff, nicht aber ohne sich vorher noch einmal umzuschauen. Auf Deep Space 9 läuft eine völlig erboste Kira zu Odos Quartier. Sie haut auf die Klingel zu dem Quartier. Als die Tür sich öffnet, stellt sie Odo zur Rede, weshalb er den Alarm nicht abgeschaltet hatte. Odo ist ganz beherrscht und meint, dass sie das nicht verstehen kann. Die Bajoranerin meint, dass Rom gerade in einer Arrestzelle sitzt und verhört wird. Alle hatten sich auf Odo verlassen. Der Formwandler beschwichtigt und sagt, dass ihm das bewusst ist. Kira ist weiter in Rage und meint, dass der Formwandler mit seiner Tat den Alpha-Quaranten an das Dominion ausliefert. Doch dem ist das egal. Er meint, dass das keine Bedeutung hat, denn er war in der Verbindung. Dann erinnert Kira ihn daran, dass es durch sein Verhalten vielleicht viele Tote geben wird. Doch auch das ist für Odo ohne Bedeutung. Die Bajoranerin ist fassungslos. Doch Odo meint, dass für ihn nur die Verbindung zählt. Kira verlässt das Quartier. Aus einem Nebenraum kommt die Gründerin. Sie fragt, ob Kira ihn verärgert hat. Ruhig antwortet Odo, dass dem nicht so ist. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen *Dies ist der fünfte Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. *Jadzia Dax studierte Protostern-Cluster *Salome Jens erscheint wieder seit ihrem Auftritt als die weibliche Gründerin, seit dem Finale der 4. Staffel *Odo richtete sein Quartier ein, nachdem er in erstmals bei den Gründern war *Es geht nicht hervor, was mit 27er Kanar gemeint ist. Vermutlich bezieht sich dies auf das Jahr, allerdings bleibt das Jahrhundert – sollte dies so sein – ungeklärt *Defektor bedeutet so viel wie Überläufer. Man verwendet hier das englische Wort, da das deutsche Wort sich nicht mit Deflektor verwäschseln lässt. *Der gesicherte Bereich, von dem aus Rom die Deflektorphalanx sabotieren will ist mit A51 beschriftet - eine Anspielung auf Area 51. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Behind the Lines (episode) es:Behind the Lines nl:Behind the Lines